


we only look and don't speak

by aamaaris



Category: All Time Low
Genre: Excessive Drinking, F/M, M/M, Marijuana, Multi, That's it?, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Underage Sex, tons of bad smut, ummm - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 05:06:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6891370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aamaaris/pseuds/aamaaris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex is your stereotypical barely legal twink; he likes monster cocks, that dank ganja, and buying his jeans from the women's department. Despite all the male attention he receives, one always keeps him coming back for more. </p><p>(just read it it's slutty!Alex everyone's favorite trope)</p>
            </blockquote>





	we only look and don't speak

**Author's Note:**

> You're my favorite daydream

Alex is your stereotypical barely legal twink; he likes monster cocks, that dank ganja, and buying his jeans from the women's department. Unlike all the other flaming homos at his school (all three of them), Alex actually gets laid. Like, a lot. Like, more than actually necessary, probably. Which is probably why all the other gays at his school (all three of them) hate him. Like, a lot.

It's not like he cares though- as if! What's a few salty gay peasants to him? (What's a mob to a king?) He's not, like, an outcast or anything; quite the opposite actually. Three years ago, in 8th grade, when he got caught giving Trace Cyrus, A.K.A the biggest douche in America, a handjob, he expected everyone to hate. Oh, how wrong he'd been. It didn't just shoot him straight up the popularity ladder at school- no, no- he was known city wide.

"Anybody who's an anybody knows Alex Gaskarth." Rebecca, 17, captain of the cheerleading team and Alex's #1 fan would say. That statement is 100% legit.

Alex William Gaskarth is like the Regina George of the entirety of fucking Baltimore. Not like he's bragging or anything. Okay, maybe he is. Sue him! It's inevitable to get a big head when everyone, literally _everyone_ wants you. When I say everyone I mean _everyone;_ the football team (that was a wild night), that one really hot band kind (been there, done that), even a few teachers (been there, done that- hated it). Despite all of the male attention he receives, one always keeps him coming back for more.

 

Alex arches his back obscenely as he moans again, breathless. He can faintly feel the skin on his back being rubbed raw as every harsh thrust shoves him forcibly against the wall, and while he mentally groans at the thought of the pain he would have to endure later because of it, he can't really bring himself to care all that much. The pleasure between his legs is enough to outshine any other feeling he has. He groans and squeezes his eyes shut, pulling tightly on the hair on the nape of his partner's neck as he lets his head fall back against the wall with a dull thud. The boy above him grunts hotly into his throat, his thrusts beginning to become erratic, hips slamming into the Alex's as he manages to have him balanced between his arms and the wall. His biceps are burning, but that only adds to the thrill, egging him on. 

"Fuck," Alex pants, chest heaving. "Fuck, I'm about to fucking _cum_." He damn near squeals, squirming against the wall as he feels his climax draw nearer. The other boy chuckles breathlessly, still managing to keep up his cocky demeanor despite being balls deep in the tightest ass in the world, probably. "Try to be quiet this time?"

Alex whimpers despite himself, and grip's the boys hair tighter, eliciting a hiss from his parted lips. "Y-you are s-such a dick, ah-fuck, fuck, fuck!"

Alex's back arches completely off the wall as his entire body goes stiff, mouth slack, head tilted up towards the ceiling as he cums. He bites down roughly on his bottom lip as moans brokenly, almost whining as he begins to shake from the aftershocks of his orgasm and the overstimulation as the pleasure (slowly turning into pain) never ceases between his legs. The boy above him moans and lets his head fall into the crook of his neck.

"That was really great," He pants, and Alex can just _feel_ his smirk burning into his collar bone. "Good job on whole keeping quiet thing."

"Fuck you, just hurry up." 

The boy groans loudly, thrusting aggressively once, twice, three times before his hips still and he spills himself into the trusty 'ol condom. 

Alex hums, smiling as he pets the boy's hair in mock affection. "That was quick."

The boy pulls back and smiles his signature crooked smile. "I love it when you verbally abuse me, you know that."

Alex rolls his eyes and (reluctantly) removes his hands from the boy's hair. "Whatever. Let me down."

The boy, whipped as ever, does as he's told- pulling out of him agonizingly slowly and setting him on his feet. Alex wobbles a little and leans against the wall for support as he looks around the small janitor's closet to locate his clothes. 

"Sooo...you going to Brendon's party this Saturday?" The boy asks, eyeing the slightly smaller blonde as he pulls his own shirt over his head.

"No." Alex replies shortly, wiggling his tight jeans up his slender thighs.

The boy smiles, eyes twinkling, and Alex has to force himself to look away, rolling his eyes. "Yeah? How come?"

Alex scoffs, buckling his belt. "I haven't been to a high school party since 9th grade," He pulls his shirt over his head. "Rocky is throwing something this weekend anyway."

It's Jack's turn to scoff now as he flicks his hair from his forehead. " _Rocky,_ right _,"_ Herolls his eyes at the name _. Who the fuck is that guy anyway?_ He hears his name everywhere, but has never seen the guy. "Can't you come just this one time? I'll be there."

"Fuck you," Alex snaps. "As if that makes a difference."

He opens the door slowly and peeks his head out, mentally jumping for joy at the empty hallway. He opens the door fully and begins to walk out, Jack hot on his heels. 

"Ouch." 

"Fuck you." Is Alex's only response, which only makes Jack grin wider.

"You already did."

Alex groans and spins around, glaring up at the taller fiercely. "You're such a dick. Look, just because I let you fuck me for 20 minutes in the janitor's closet-"

"-and at that party that one time," Jack cuts him off smugly. "and in the bathroom at Burger King, and in the back of my car, and in my bed- but i think that one lasted a little longer than 20 minutes..."

"Whatever!" Alex snaps. He huffs and runs a hand through his already disheveled hair in frustration. "The point is, we're not friends. I don't like you. I hate your fucking face. And your voice. And your snarky ass sense of humor. And frankly, your hair is ugly. You look like a skunk. Got it?"

"Got it." Jack affirms with a straight face and a stern nod.

"Good." And with that, Alex turns on his heels and begins walking away just as the dismissal bell rings. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm your famous nightmare


End file.
